Update:Deadman Finals and Seasons Clarification
The changes have been live on their relevant Deadman pages on the Old School website, but here's a compiled list of information for you. For a full overview of Deadman Spring Finals content please visit the Spring Finals Deadman page. For ease of reference here is the changelog: A change was made to allow the Zenyte ring to be craftable. This change was made following community feedback, and reverts a prior decision. The location of the Supply chests has changed (see the map below). Once the lethal fog warning has begun, you'll be able to see in-game where the chests will spawn. The items are the same as in the last tournament, but the ordering is different. We won't reveal the order ahead of the tournament, but you'll be notified in the chatbox as with the Winter Finals. The PK Skulls on the map denote the location of the final areas and the Supply chest icons denote the location of... you guessed it, the Supply chests. We have changed the manner in which fog operates before the arena section. Anybody who is stood in the lethal fog once it jumps will be instantly killed. Anybody entering the lethal fog when it isn't jumping will be hit for increasing damage for the longer they're stood in the fog. Anybody who ignores the increasing damage and travels further into the lethal fog will be instantly killed. Generally speaking, the changes are kinder to those who happen to find themselves accidentally entering an area which is covered by lethal fog. The bank chest accessible within the 1v1 stages has a Venerate option which will allow you to change your spellbook. Phoenix necklaces correctly act as food in the 1v1s, meaning they will be removed when your inventory is replaced. Once the 128 players who have qualified for the arena section have been teleported to the arena they will have the opportunity to access their bank chest. Players will be able to access their bank chest for 5 minutes, and this is the only opportunity they'll have to bank throughout the arena section. We have changed the manner in which fog operates during the arena section. All rounds up to (but not including) the Semi-Final stage (four players remaining) are given 5 minutes to fulfil their 1v1 fight, after the 5 minutes are up a damaging fog will fill the arena hitting each individual for 5s. For the Semi-Final and the Final, this arena fog is manually activated. Once activated, players will receive a 30 second warning, and then it will hit each individual for 5s. The appearance of the arena section of the Permadeath Stage has been edited to reflect the seasonality of the Spring Finals. For a full overview of Deadman Summer Season content please visit the Summer Season Deadman page. For ease of reference here is the changelog: The act of muling during the Summer Season is prohibited, and is a bannable offence. The act of swapping during the Summer Season is prohibited, and is a bannable offence. Starter packs will be available, each reclaimable once per day. They cannot be used in PvP. They are not tradeable, except where specified. For the contents of the starter packs, see the Other Misc. Changes section. The daily XP cap for Magic has been increased to 750k. No other caps have been changed. Players will have the ability to lock (and unlock) xp gain in specific skills. Slayer monsters, various bosses, and Superiors will drop resources upon death. Certain fishing spots will yield 3x the amount of fish resources. Specific monsters and resources will be confirmed on Friday 9th March. Every type of rune and every type of arrow has been added to every rune and arrow shop respectively. Bone bolts have also been added to arrow shops. The respawn rate has been increased to its maxiumum possible. Quest experience rewards and Achievement diary lamp experience rewards will not count towards the daily XP cap. Pyramid tops, found atop the Agility Pyramid, will turn to cash upon death. There will be a period of 30 minutes immunity at the beginning of the Summer Season. This is server-wide immunity, and not specific to accounts. We're really excited for the upcoming Deadman Spring Finals, starting tomorrow, and the sebseqequent Spring Finals: Permadeath stream on the 17th March. We'd like to thank you for the changes you suggested and we hope that the changes made to the Finals and Season will make Deadman even better. Get involved with all the Deadman Spring Finals action over on Twitter using #DeadmanSpring and make sure you don't miss the Permadeath stream on Saturday 17th! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team